Her Big Secret
by Twilight-Princess84
Summary: Ashley has a secret, when her friends find out will they stick by her? When she falls in love, will he stay? When Ginny betrays her, will she be able to forgive?
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I don't own anything...have fun and enjoy! Please review...**

**If you have story ideas, let me know....Lot's of love!**

Starring out the car window as they drove down the street, anxiously awaiting to see her new house and everything the town had to offer. Ashley started to think about everything in her past that has caused her trouble, and with moving into a muggle community, this bothered her very much.

She shook her head, and decided to deal with those problems when the time came.

"Sweetie, sweetie we're here!" her mother told her.

"Wow," Ashley's father said while looking around the neighborhood, "this place is beautiful. I wonder what the people are like around here?"

"Hopefully, they like privacy!" Ashley mumbled.

"Now Ashley, you know this is the best place for you. Now you can have a fresh start." her mother said while putting an arm around her daughters shoulders.

"Yeah, I know mum, I know."

"Well, lets get to unpacking, shall we?" her father suggested.

Meanwhile, across the street at Number 4, Privet Dr., there was a strange change of atmosphere in the house, and Harry was all too aware.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Not that it will interest you, but there is a family moving in across the street," Aunt Petunia said as she was hurrying around the house, putting the finishing touches on the delightful desert she prepared for the neighbors.

"Do I have to go over there too?" he asked.

"Whatever you like, I'm sure no one will notice either way." she snarled.

Harry thought about this, and decided that if him going was going to ruin the Dursley's chances at becoming friends with the new neighbors - he was all for it.

"I'll be down in 5 minutes."

"Be presentable or you are not going." Petunia yelled at him.

Knowing that he didn't have that much to choose from, he grabbed a pair of black pants and a blue dress shirt. "This will have to do."

After dressing, he ran down the stairs, only to be greeted at the bottom, by the whole family.

"Now I'll have no funny business while we are there, you got that boy?" Vernon snarled.

Harry just shook his head, and followed them out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

While Harry was walking across the street, he suddenly felt nervous. He swallowed hard, and stayed to the back of the group.

When they arrived, Vernon knocked on the door. When the door opened, the Dursley's were greeted by a man in his late 30's - early 40's, tall, with dark hair.

"Hello sir, we are the Dursley's. We live across the street, just there. We are here to welcome you into the neighborhood." Vernon said as he extended his hand.

"Hello, my name is Andrew Warner", he said while shaking Vernon's hand, "please come in and meet my family. I'll just call them down stairs. Sarah, Ashley could you both come down here for a moment? The neighbors are here and I would like you to meet them."

Just then a woman with shoulder length black hair, mid 30's, and petite came down the stairs.

"Sarah, dear, these are the Dursley's." Andrew said.

"Oh where are our manners? I'm Petunia, this is my husband Vernon, our son Dudley, and my sister's son...Harry." she finished with just a hint of disgust.

"This is my wife Sarah," Andrew said just as another girl walked down the stairs, "and this is our daughter Ashley."

Ashley was about 16-17 years old, long black hair, piercing blue eyes, thin, and very pretty.

"Ashley, sweetie, these are the Dursley's," her father said as he announced their names and Ashley shook their hands, "and this is Harry..."

Ashley's eyes grew wide, as she interrupted her father in a whisper, "Potter..."

Harry shook her hand, stunned. He was silently praying that the Dursley's did not hear her say anything.

Ashley cleared her throat, and dropped Harry's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

For about 10 minutes or more the Warner's and the Dursley's made small talk, and agreed to have a family outing together real soon. When the Dursley's left, the Warner's went into the kitchen.

"They seem like nice people, but what was that you whispered when you shook Harry's hand?" her father asked.

"Dad, it's been almost 17 years, and you still don't know who he is yet?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." he said.

"Do you remember me telling you about the Dark Lord that was once of power in the wizarding world, and he tried to kill a boy, but instead of being able to kill him, he left him with only a scar on his forehead...well, did you happen to look at this head?"

"You mean, that's the Boy-who-lived?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, and I hope I didn't get him into trouble with his Aunt and Uncle. I can tell they don't approve of the wizarding world," Ashley said as she walked to the window and peeked out.

As the Dursley's and Harry were walking back across the street, they were muttering to each other - only some of the conversation was caught by Harry, he was too pre-occupied with thoughts of his own.

_(She knows who I am. How does she know? Who is she? I've never seen her before, yet she knows about me. Maybe she's a squib, I've never seen her at school...I would remember her!)_

Harry shook his head, hurried into the house, and up to his room. He pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink, and began to write to Ron.

_Ron,_

_How are you doing, mate? I'm great but the strangest thing just happened. We just had new people move in across the street, and The Dursley's had to go over and "introduce" themselves...more like being nosy. But anyway, I'm glad I went too! There's this girl there, she's our age and she's very pretty. But that's not the point...She knew my name! I've never seen her before, and i know she doesn't go to Hogwarts. But she does look very familiar, maybe we should ask Hermione about her. Maybe she would know. See you soon._

_Harry_

He called Hedwig over and tied the letter to her leg.

"Her you go girl, take this to Ron!" he said. And off she flew.


	3. Chapter 3

In the process of waiting for a reply from Ron, Harry received a letter from Hogwarts. Shocked, because letters were not due for another 3 weeks, Harry ripped it open and read it.

_**Dear Mr. Potter:**_

_**I have enclosed your school lists for the coming year. But, I am writing to you to tell you that you have been invited to Grimmuauld Place for the remained of the summer. I had your fireplace connected to the floo network for the remained of the day. I have also enclosed a little pouch of floo powder for your journey. See you soon.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

"Now all I have to do is ask them, if I can go..." he said to himself.

As he walked in to the kitchen, he didn't give them a chance to say anything.

"I just received a letter, I was invited to stay at my Godfather's house for the remained of the summer holiday." he stated.

"And how will you be getting there?" Petunia asked.

"Floo network!"

"Fine, you may go. Just don't forget anything because I will not be sending anything after you!" she yelled.

Harry excitedly ran upstairs and packed his trunk. He made sure to cover every inch of his bedroom to make sure that he didn't forget anything. After his trunk was packed he dragged it down the stairs and prepared to depart. He pulled out the pouch and stepped into the fireplace. Yelled his destination, and was engulfed in green flames.

Meanwhile, across the street, Ashley received her own letter.

_**Dear Ms. Warner:**_

_**I would like to invite you to join me, and a couple of people you will be going to school with, at a little get together. I will be arriving at your house momentarily to escort you there, if you are willing to go. See you soon.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

"Here mother, read this," Ashley said handing her mother the letter, "what do you think?"

"It's entirely up to you," her mother said, "but if you're going, you better go and get ready."

"Okay, I'm going to go. I mean - Professor Dumbledore will be there," she stated, "how bad could it be?"

She hurried up to her room to pack, and to get ready. Just then Dumbledore apparated into the family room.

"Good afternoon, afternoon... I trust you received my letter?" he asked.

"Yes sir, and I trusted Ashley to make her own decision about it. It's been kind of hard on her, with her background and all." her mother said.

"You have nothing to worry about my dear. Ashley will be perfectly fine." he assured her.

Just then Ashley came down the stairs with her bag full of clothes, excited and nervous at the same time to be going where all these people are going to be.

"I didn't know what to bring, so I just brought clothes." Ashley said.

"That's fine my dear, we can get everything later." Dumbledore said.

Ashley said good bye to her parents, and she and Dumbledore set off.


	4. Chapter 4

When Harry stepped out of the fire at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he was greeted by Ron.

"Hey mate, 'bout time you arrived." Ron said excitedly.

"Yeah I know..." Harry said, "Did you get my letter?"

"Yeah, but we should talk about it later, Dumbledore is on his way." Ron said.

"Really? Is it something to do with the Order?"

"I don't know man, he didn't say."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and followed Ron into the kitchen.

"Harry, how wonderful to see you dear!!!" Mrs. Weasely exclaimed.

"Hello Mrs. Weasely." he said as he hugged her.

"Professor Dumbledore should be here soon, so everyone go up stairs and get ready for dinner." she said.

Harry decided not too push the subject of why Dumbledore was coming. So he went upstairs and washed up with everyone else, they returned down stairs to find Dumbledore standing in the family room, alongside a young girl with black hair and piercing blue eyes.

**Sorry so short this time. Please read and review... Lots of love!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Now that everyone is here, I want to introduce you all to Mrs. Ashley Warner." Dumbledore spoke loudly.

Everyone said hello to her and continued to stare with much confusion. Suddenly, the kitchen door burst open, and in walked Sirius.

Sirius, a little stunned to see everyone in his family room, just stared around at everyone.

"Ah Sirius, just the person I wanted was looking for," Dumbledore said, "this is Ashley Warner."

Sirius turned to greet her, then paused wide-eyed...

"Dumbledore, can I speak to you in the kitchen for a moment...now!?" Sirius asked.

"Right away Sirius, could you just send Kreacher in here to take her things to the room she will be staying in?" he asked.

"Kreacher, KREACHER!!! Get in here and take this...girl's belongings to her room!" Sirius yelled.

Everyone was shocked at the way Sirius just handled himself, and Harry quickly lowered his voice and apologized to Ashley for Sirius's outburst.

Ashley was taken aback by the name Kreacher. he wondered if it could be true, could it be the same one? Kreacher limped into the room, muttering words under his breath. Kreacher picked up her bag, and proceeded to take it to her room. Ashley decided to follow, saying she needed to wash up.

When they reached the room, Kreacher put her bag down. Ashley quickly reached into her bag and pulled out an old wrinkled photo.

"Kreacher, do you know who I am?" she asked him.

Kreacher turned to look at her, "No miss. Kreacher does not know."

She handed the wrinkled photo to Kreacher, and said, "maybe this will help you."

Kreacher took the photo, staring at it, his eyes grew wide and teary.

"Where did Miss get this photo?" he asked her.

"My mother had it sent to me," she sighed, "my REAL mother."

Kreacher quickly ran to her and hugged her leg.

"Miss is back, miss is back." he said over and over again.

"Shh, Kreacher...no one knows who I am yet. Please, let's just go back down stairs before people start to wonder where I am." she said calmly.


	6. Chapter 6

~IN THE KITCHEN~

"Sir, do you know who that is??" Sirius asked him.

"I do Sirius, as I am sure you do too..." Dumbledore answered.

"Why is she here? Where did you find her?"

"Actually, she lives with her adoptive parents in Surrey...and she is here because YOU are part of her family, Sirius!"

"No, there is NO way that I am going to take her in as part of my family!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You don't even know her Sirius. You are judging her by what her mother was like." Dumbledore stated.

"But how do you know? How do you know we can trust her? What about Harry?" he asked.

"I know there is nothing evil in the girls' heart, the same as I know it for Harry. And as for Harry, he already knows her. Not the real her, but they were already introduced. They are neighbors, Sirius." Dumbledore explained.

"Fine, Dumbledore, fine. I will take your word on this, and I will do my best." Sirius said defeated.

Dumbledore patted Sirius on the back, and they both returned to the family room.

"I think we should all go into the kitchen and get something to eat." Sirius said.

"Excellent idea Sirius," Mrs. Weasley said, "come on children."

Everyone entered the kitchen, except for Sirius and Ashley.

"If you don't mind, there is something that I wish to show you...I can either show you now, or after we eat." Sirius said to her.

"Actually, I'm not that hungry at the moment, can I see it now?" she asked.

"Sure, it's right over here." he said.

"It's a tapestry..." Ashley said confused.

Sirius chuckled, "Take a closer look."

"The Black Family Tree?"

"Yes, you see...this is your mother," he said as he pointed to the pictures, "and this is me."

"You mean, you are part of my family?" she asked as she ran her fingers over the burn mark, "But why are you burned out?"

"Because...well, there might be a few things you do not know about this family. It's a very long story, and I will tell you every bit of it, but we must eat first."

Ashley nodded her head and walked with Sirius into the kitchen.

Everyone was busy filling their plates with food and chatting with one another, that no one really noticed Sirius and Ashley walk in and sit down. After filling their plates, and then their stomachs, Ashley grabbed her plate and called for Kreacher.

"Kreacher, Kreacher...does anyone know where Kreacher is?" she asked.

"He sleeps over there in the room with the water boiler," Hermione said, "or he could be hiding up stairs."

Just then He walked into the kitchen, "Yes Miss, Kreacher is here."

Ashley walked over to Kreacher and knelt down to talk to him.

"Are you hungry Kreacher? she asked him, "Take this plate up to my room and stay there, I will be up there soon."

Kreacher took the plate from her hands and turned to walk out of the kitchen. When Ashley turned around, she received a couple of weird glances from Harry and Ron, but she shrugged it off and returned to her seat.

"Okay, since no one else is going to ask, I guess I will," Ron said as he looked at everyone, "Why are you being so nice to Kreacher? And why is he being so nice to you?"

Ashley was a little stunned by this question, she dropped her gaze and trying hard to think of an answer. She looked up and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley.

"Ronald Wealsey!" she yelled, "Keep to your own, and leave her alone."

Ashley felt her eyes start to water, she knew that this was it. Either she sat there and let them see her tears, or run out of the room. She felt one tear start to fall from her eyes, all of a sudden she covered her face and ran from the room.

"Look what you've done Ronald," Hermione hissed, "she's crying!"

Ron gave everyone a sorrowful look, he knew he had to go upstairs and apologize to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashley ran upstairs to her room, and waiting there was Kreacher.

"Why is Miss crying?" Kreacher asked.

Ashley ran to her bed and threw herself down. "I don't want them to see me cry, they will never understand it."

"Miss shouldn't cry," Kreacher said, "it will stain misses face."

"I know Kreacher," she said desperately, "I just don't want them to jump to any conclusions."

Just as Kreacher started to talk, they heard someone running up the stairs.

"Ashley, Ashley where are you? It's me, Ron." he yelled.

"You better go back down stairs Kreacher." she whispered to him.

Just as Kreacher was leaving the room, Ron entered.

"Ashley, I'm sorry about how I acted." Ron said breathlessly. "I wasn't thinking about how you would feel, all I was thinking about was how nasty Kreacher been. I truly am sorry."

"It's not you...it's just...never mind, you wouldn't understand." she cried.

"I know being new is hard, but we are really good people, stick with us. Everything will be fine." he said.

She thanked him, and they both went down stairs. Greeting them at the bottom, was Sirius.

"I trust everything is okay now?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah everything is okay now, I apologized to her, so I think she'll be okay now." Ron said.

Sirius turned to Ashley with a concerned look on his face, wondering whether or not she told him the truth?

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No, nothing. Can we talk?" Sirius asked her.

"Sure, can I ask what about?"

"Did you tell Ron who you REALLY were?" he asked.

"No, should I?" she asked.

"Well, that's up to you, but make sure you explain everything to them. And let them tell you everything about themselves too." Sirius said.

"Okay...But how do I start?"

"Just announce it here...to everyone." he suggested.

**Here comes the BIG SECRET.... have you all figured it out yet??? hahaha....**


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was sitting in the family room when they walked in.

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" Sirius asked.

"What's up Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Well, you'll see soon enough." He assured Harry.

Sirius walked over to Ashley and grabbed her hand. He walked her to the middle of the room, and stood behind her.

"Ashley has something that she wants all of you to know." Sirius said loudly, "And I support her."

"Um, well I...I don't...I can't do this..." she said, and just as she started to run away Harry caught her by her hand.

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you, or even judge you...unless you are a Death Eater, which I'm sure you are not." Harry said, "So just tell us what you want to say."

She turned to look at Sirius, and his look reassured her that it was okay. She walked back to the middle of the room, where Sirius put his hands on her shoulders.

She took a deep breath and started. "First, I want to thank you all for letting me come here. But, I don't think you all are fully aware of what or should I say who you are looking at..." She said with great shame.

Puzzled, everyone was staring at each other, and then back at Ashley and Sirius.

"Go ahead," Sirius whispered.

"Well, I just want you all to know that I am NOTHING like her...nothing at all...I know who she is and what she has done. She is an AWEFUL person! I know that but..." Ashley started.

"Ashley, dear, you're not making much sense," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Sorry, um, what I have been trying to say is that my mother, my REAL mother..."

"Wait, you mean that those people you live with are not your real parents?" Harry interrupted.

"No Harry, they are not..." she said as she walked over to The Black Family Tree. She pointed to a little tiny mark on the family tree. "This is me," she said with regret.

"But it's a question mark, and it's...," Harry stopped, and looked at her. "You mean, oh my god, you're HER daughter? THAT'S your mother?!" Harry yelled.

"Yes, that's her..." Ashley started.

"It can't be, do you know how much pain she has caused? She is an evil person!" Harry exclaimed.

With tears in her eyes, she tried to explain herself. Harry just waived his hand in frustration.

"Harry, I would think that you of all people would be sympathetic to her." Dumbledore stated.

"What?! Why should I be?"

"Because, Harry, she is just like you, in many ways." he said.

"She's nothing like me. Her parents are evil, my parents were good people." Harry said.

"That may be true Harry, but she never knew her parents, just as you didn't; she lives with people who are trusted with her life, to keep her safe!" Dumbledore told him.

Harry knew he could trust Dumbledore, even if he didn't believe it himself.

"Alright, I suppose you're right." He turned back toward Ashley and hugged her, "I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain."

"It's okay. I didn't expect it to go any other way. I'm touched that you guys are able to look past it all." she said.

Everyone hugged her, or shook her hand. They understood her story, and accepted her anyway.

"Alright children, to bed with you!" Mrs. Weasley said.


	9. Chapter 9

When the girls got to their room, they started talking about Hogwarts; and all the good and bad things to look out for.

"Probably the worst thing about Hogwarts is Slytherin House." Ginny declared.

"Why is that?" Ashley asked them.

"Because just about every witch or wizard that is in that House is bad." Hermione said.

"So my parents were probably there too, huh?" she asked. "Does that mean that I will be in Slytherin too?"

"No, sometimes that is a factor, but in your case I don't think that will be an issue." Hermione told her.

"Well, we'll see soon enough though, we leave for Hogwarts soon." Ashley said.

The days past and Ashley was getting more are more nervous about going to Hogwarts. The night before, Ashley barely slept. All night she was thinking about all that happened since she came to Grimmauld Place, and all that Hermione and Ginny had told her about Hogwarts.

The morning came all too fast, and before Ashley knew it she heard Mrs. Weasley say, "Everyone ready to go?"

Everyone was ready to go, everyone except for Ashley.

"Sweetie," Mrs. Weasley asked, "Where are all of your things?"

"This is all that I have Mrs. Weasley," she said pointing to her pack on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will take care of that once you all get to Hogwarts." she told Ashley as they set off.

Sooner than Ashley thought, they were arriving at the station, got all of their trunks and belongings, and were headed inside to Platform 9 3/4.

"Is everyone ready to go thru?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Don't worry about anything," Harry whispered, "I'll walk with you."

"Thanks Harry, I'm really nervous!" Ashley told him.

As they walked thru the barrier, Ashley couldn't shake the nervousness that was creeping up into her stomach. When she made it thru, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Wow, that was AMAZING!" she exclaimed.

"If you think THAT was amazing, just wait until we get to Hogwarts." He told her.

They boarded the train and found an empty compartment to sit in. The Trio started talking about Hogwarts, and all that was going to be happening this year. Ashley tried to pay attention, but sometimes she was just too confused. She decided to wander about the train and clear her head. The train corridors were crowded and everyone would stare at her when she would pass them. A few 1st and 2nd year students even moved out of her way, in fear of being pushed. As she was watching the younger students, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ashley said, "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright, I'm used to people not paying any attention to me." he said.

"No, I didn't mean..." Ashley started to say but the boy just walked away.

"Great Ashley, just great! What a way to make new friends!" she said to herself.

She decided to give up her quest of clearing her head, and return to the compartment that she was sharing with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. She found the compartment - after a little confusion - and just as she sat down, the door opened.

"Hey guys, have a nice summer?" Neville asked.

"Hi Neville, yeah it was okay." Harry said.

"Neville, this is Ashley, she's new!" Hermione told him.

"Oh, so that's your name," Neville said, "run into anyone else on your way back?"

"I'm sorry, I tried to apologize but you just walked away." she said.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. You know, you look very familiar...do I know you?" he asked Ashley.

"No, I don't think so. I would remember you!" she said.

"You have the most incredible blue eyes...I swear I have seen them before." Neville said.

"Maybe you have me confused with someone else." she assured him.

"Yeah, maybe that's it..." he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly, the train began to slow. "We must be here, the train is stopping." Hermione said.

When the train came to a stop, everyone left, and got into the carriages to ride up to the school.

"Just wait until you see everything. The castle, the stair cases - they like to change by the way - and there is of course...the Sorting Hat and his song." Hermione said.

They finally reached Hogwarts and got out of the carriages. As they entered the Entrance Hall, Ashley became excited and overcome with joy to finally be there.

"Let's go into the Great Hall, the sorting and the feast are about to begin." Ron said.

"He's always hungry, he eats EVERYTHING..." Hermione whispered to Ashley.

The girls giggled as they walked into the Great Hall, and took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" Dumbledore started, "we have a new student that I would like to introduce to you all."

"That's your queue, go on up there!" Harry said to her.

She got up from her seat, walked to the front of the Great Hall, and turned for everyone to see her.

"This is Ashley Warner," Dumbledore said, "Can I have the Sorting Hat please?"

Ashley searched the room for Hermione, and gave her a scared look. Hermione just smiled and gave her a look that reassured Ashley that everything was going to be fine.

"...Gryffindor..." the sorting hat yelled.

The entire Gryffindor table erupted into yells, whistles, and clapping. Ashley ran to the table and hugged Harry.

"This is great, I'm so excited!" she said.

"I know how you feel, I was in the same situation as you were." Harry told her.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about, you're one of us!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know, I'm glad that's over...Hey, where's Neville?" Ashley asked.

"Neville?" Hermione asked lifting one eyebrow. "Why are you asking for him? I thought you liked Harry."

"Harry? No, I mean I like him and everything, but I don't like him like that. Besides, he's Ginny's boyfriend." Ashley told her.

"Do you like Neville?" Hermione asked her.

"Well, um...can we talk about something else?" Ashley asked.

"No, No...I want to know!" she insisted.

"Alright, fine. Yeah I do, okay?" Ashley whispered.

"Really?...YAY! This is exciting!" Hermione said, "Are you going to tell him?"

"Look, please don't make a big deal out of this..." she said to Hermione.

"Alright, I won't. But there are some things that you don't know about Neville." Hermione wanted to explain.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked confused.

"Oh nothing really," Hermione said, "It's just he's a little clumsy, and he gets nervous quite often." she said.

"Oh, I see," Ashley said, "Well, who cares about that."

Hermione just smiled, she didn't have the heart to tell Ashley about Neville's parents, or about Ashley's parent's, and how they were connected.

"Well, let's go," Hermione said, "We have a long day ahead of us."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, they all walked down to the dungeons for Potions class.

Everyone was in the room and seated when Professor Snape came in. Ashley jumped a little when the door slammed.

"Class...this is Ms. Warner, as you should all know. But since I am cursed with teaching dunder heads, I figured a little refresher would be in order." Snape sneered.

The whole time during Potions class, Professor Snape commented on Ashley's potion work, and was eager to help her out when she needed it.

Harry leaned in close to Ron, "He's acting a little strange, don't you think?"

"Yeah, definitely!" Ron replied.

Potions class went by faster than usual. But not without a couple of points being taken from Gryffindor, so they left the rest of the conversation until the end of class...

"Do you think he knows?" Harry asked, "But how could he know?"

"She does look just like her..." Hermione chimed in.

"Wait, how do you know? Ron asked her.

"I've seen her mother in pictures, at Sirius's house." she said.

"Actually, maybe he wasn't being nice, maybe he was..." Harry started.

"Being nice!!" Ron interrupted.

Alright, alright. But why was he taking points away from us then?" Harry asked.

"Because he's a right foul git, that's why!" Ron exclaimed.

"Let's just get to the common room before we lose more house points..." Hermione said.

As they entered the common room, Hermione and Ashley noticed that Neville was there.

"Hey Ashley, why don't you go talk to him?" Hermione whispered.

"I can't, what would I say?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know. Ask him to help you with your school work." Hermione pushed her.

"Hey! What are you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing!" They both yelled at once, and laughed.

As Hermione pushed Ashley toward Neville, she whispered, "He's great at Herbology!"

She approached Neville, "Hi Neville!"

"Oh, hey Ashley." he said.

"Could you help me with something?" she asked him.

"I don't know, I'm not that great at anything. I don't know if you would really want my help." he said shyly.

"I need help with my Herbology. Could you help me with that?"

"Sure!" Neville exclaimed, "I'm great in Herbology!"

"Great!" she answered.

They sat down at a table in the common room, and pulled out all of their Herbology work. Neville made sure to go over everything that Ashley had the slightest doubts about, taking his time to explain everything so she fully understood it. Neither noticed how late it was actually getting.

"Wow, look at the time," Neville said, "We've been talking about Herbology for hours!"

"Really? I didn't notice the time flying by so fast." she said.

"I know...me either." he said to her.

"Well, I think I should be getting to bed." she said.

"Yeah, me too," Neville said, "We'd have a hard time trying to explain why we were BOTH late tomorrow."

Ashley started grabbing her belongings and putting them into her bag. She smiled to herself, thinking it was now or never.

"Hey Neville," Ashley started, "thank you for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you?"

"Don't mention it, it's the least I can do! Besides, Hermione would have been all too excited to help a fellow student learn more things..." Neville laughed.

Ashley giggled, and started walking toward the stairs. Then, Neville suddenly grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"What is it Neville?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you something..." he said shyly, "but never mind."

"It's okay Neville," she said, "there's something I really want to tell you too...I - I really like you, Neville."

"You do?!" he asked shocked.

"Yes, since I bumped into you on the train, I just didn't know how to tell you." she said as she shied away from him.

Neville was stunned by what she had just told him. He couldn't believe a girl he liked, actually liked him back. He just stood there, mouth hanging open, and staring.

"Well, I should really get to bed now," she said as she leaned forward and kissed him, "good night Neville."

"Night." he whispered as he touched his fingers to his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Ashley was all happy and smiles when she came down to the common room.

"Alright girl, you didn't tell me last night what happened between the two of you, so tell me now!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Oh Hermione, last night was...AMAZING!" she sighed, "He's so sweet and friendly. I can't believe you told me he was shy and nervous."

"Well, he usually is..." she said.

"Well, last night he wasn't, not when he was with me." Ashley said with a smile.

As Hermione and Ashley were talking, they didn't notice the ginger-haired eavesdropper listening to their conversation.

"You know, from the first time I met him, I knew he was different. I don't mean his looks, but just the way he acts, " Ashley said awestruck, "he really is one of a kind."

"Girl, you've got it bad for him, and it's getting kind of late. If you want to see him today before classes, we better get down to the Great Hall." Hermione said as she pulled Ashley out of the common room.

Just as the portrait closed, Ginny stepped out of the shadows.

_"How could she do this to me? I thought we were friends..." _Ginny thought. "Well, I'll show her, he's mine, and I won't give up without a fight."

~In The Great Hall~

Hermione and Ashley sat down at the Gryffindor table and started eating. They were in a conversation about Professor Snape and his strange behavior where Ashley was concerned, when the guys walked in.

"Hey guys," Hermione addressed them.

"Hey Hermione." they answered back.

"Hi Ashley." Neville said.

"Hey Neville, do you want to sit with us?" she asked them as she pointed to the seats across the table from her and Hermione.

"Sure." he said and they all sat down. Neville sat next to Harry and Ron, across the table from Hermione and Ashley.

Just then, Ginny walked into the Great Hall, and noticed where Harry was sitting. Madness took over her features as she approached the group as they were laughing and joking around.

"Looks like you lot are having a good time." Ginny said bitterly.

"Oh, hey Ginny!" Ashley said. "Do you want to join us?"

"Actually Ashley, I just wanted to speak to you for a minute." Ginny said.

"Oh; okay, sure Ginny." she said as she got up from the table and went into the Entrance Hall with Ginny.

"So what did you want to talk about Ginny?" Ashley asked.

"Look, we can cut out the politeness. I know you don't like me by the way you went behind my back!" Ginny yelled.

"I don't know what you are talking about Ginny, but I think you have some things mixed up." she told Ginny.

"Oh, I know the truth. What I don't understand is how you just can't admit it. Just tell me one thing...Do you really like him?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I do Ginny. But I don't understand, why are you so upset about it?" Ashley asked.

"Why wouldn't I get upset? I love him, and not to mention he's one of my very best friends. I just don't understand you. How could you not think of me?" Ginny asked.

"Not think of you? I didn't know that I would have too!" Ashley said confused.

"It doesn't matter Ashley or whatever your REAL name is. Just know this; I might not BE a Slytherin, but we all have Slytherin like qualities." Ginny threatened as she walked away.

Ashley stood there, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe what Ginny was saying to her. Why would Ginny care that much about Neville anyway? She had Harry in her life. Ashley couldn't think about it anymore. She ran upstairs to the dorms. There was NO way anyone was going to see her cry.

Many hours had passed; Hermione and the boys were really starting to get nervous. They hadn't seen Ashley in any classes, and she didn't come down to eat.

"What's wrong with Ashley?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I have no idea Harry, I haven't seen or talked to her since she talked with Ginny." Hermione told them.

"Oh yeah, that's right. But, what could Ginny have said to her that would make Ashley stay in her room all day?" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron, I thought Ashley and Ginny were friends. I don't think...oh man! I think I might have an idea. Did you two know that Ashley likes Neville?" Hermione said.

"No, I had no idea." Ron said.

"Yeah, I kind of knew." Harry said, "But why would that bother Ginny? She's MY girlfriend."

"Yes Harry, that is true. But every time they have been around each other, YOU have always been there too. And, any time Ashley and I have ever talked about Neville, we have NEVER said his name!" Hermione told him.

"You don't think...that Ginny thinks..." Harry started.

"That's exactly what I think. She thinks that you and Ashley have a "thing". THAT'S why she wanted to talk to Ashley. You don't think that Ginny said anything mean, do you?" Hermione asked.

"No, Ginny would never threaten anyone. She's way too nice, and besides...she's a Gryffindor." Harry told them.

"Um, sorry to burst your bubble mate, but I think Ginny IS capable of all of this. She IS a Weasley, and if she feels that something of hers is threatened or if she thinks that she is going to lose something; she WILL "fight to the death", so to speak." Ron told him.

"You don't honestly think that Ginny would do something...crazy, do you?" Hermione asked.

They all looked at each other with wide eyes, and took off toward the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**This one was kind of long...hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

As they reached the tower, they ran directly into Ginny and sent her and the stuff she was carrying to the floor.

"Oh Ginny, we're sorry. We were in a hurry and didn't see you. What's all this stuff?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Ginny said as she waved her wand and vanished it all away, "See, all gone now! I'll see you guys later, I have a...project...to complete." Ginny turned on her heels and hurried away.

"Okay, that was awkward. But, we'll deal with that later. We have to find out what's going on with Ashley." Hermione said.

They entered the common room, and Hermione said, "Well, I guess I will go up because seeing as you are boys, you'll only side right back down. I'll get her to come down."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. But we'll wait right here for you." Harry said.

Hermione ran up the stairs to the girls dorm, and knocked on the door, and went in "Ashley, are you okay?"

"Hermione, is that you?" Ashley asked thru her sobs.

"Awe Sweetie, why have you been up here for all this time?" she asked Ashley.

"I was just upset. You have to believe me that I didn't do anything wrong. If I would have known Ginny has such a close bond with Neville, I swear, I wouldn't have..."

"Shhh..." Hermione interrupted, "you didn't do anything wrong. I'm fairly certain that Ginny got her facts a little mixed up."

Ashley looked at her a little confused.

"I - I thought she was a little mixed up, but she was so sure of herself and so fierce, that i didn't question it." Ashley said.

"We all believe that Ginny thinks that you and Harry have a "thing"." Hermione told her.

"But that's CRAZY!!!"

"Yeah, we all know that. She just has everything messed up. So, let's get down there and get everything straightened out with Ginny." Hermione said.

Ashley smiled and got off the bed, "Alright, let's go!" She leaned over and hugged Hermione, "Thanks, you're a great friend for looking out for me."

"No, problem. That's what friends do, now, let's get this fixed. The guys are waiting down stairs." Hermione said.

They walked down the stairs to the common room and were greeted by Harry and Ron.

"Ashley! Oh Ash, I'm so sorry about all of this. I didn't realize that Ginny could or would get the wrong idea about us. I - I'm sorry." Harry pleaded.

"No Harry, you shouldn't be apologizing for Ginny. She needs to do it herself, and realize she can't jump to conclusions like that." Ron said.

"Either way Harry, I understand why she did it. I'm not mad at her, I was more upset at me because I thought that I had hurt one of my good friends. I would...never...hurt any of you intentionally. You have to believe me." Ashley said explained.

"Don't worry Ash, we know. Besides, it doesn't matter who your family is or where you come from..." Hermione was saying when Lavender Brown burst thru the portrait door and interrupted her.

"You guys have to hurry down to the Entrance Hall. I don't know who would do such a thing, or even why...but, oh just come on!" She yelled as she grabbed Ashley's hand and dragged her out of the portrait.

They all ran down the stairs as fast as they could. When they reached the 1st floor landing, they were met by a crowd of people.

"What's going on? Why are all these people standing in the Entrance Hall?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea Harry, but let me go up ahead and find out..." Hermione volunteered.

"No, we go together. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it together." Harry stopped her from leaving.

The four of them started pushing their way thru the crowd. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they made it to the center of the Entrance Hall.

"What is going on?" Harry asked a 1st year.

The 1st year was either so frightened or so awe struck that all he did was point toward the ceiling. When Harry followed his gaze, the rest followed suit, and were met with giant posters...giant posters with someone's face on them...a face that looked very much like Ashley's.

* * *

**Oh my! We're getting closer to the end...let's see what happens, shall we? Ahhhh hahaha!....:)**


	14. Chapter 14

""Do you know this girl?" What kind of joke is this??? I don't understand..." Ashley said as she stared at the giant picture of herself.

"Wait, it's...changing..." Hermione said.

There was a sharp intake of breath, "Oh Merlin! Who would do this to me? I didn't do anything to deserve this..." Ashley said as she watched her photo turn into nothing less than her very own mother.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ashley immediately started crying, "What am I going to do? Everyone here knows who I am now."

"No Ash, they don't know. But if we don't do something now..." Hermione started blasting the posters with her wand. "This is never going to work, we have to make an announcement, get them all to leave, then we can deal with this. Don't worry Ash, we'll be right here with you. Oh no, here comes Neville."

Ashley didn't understand why that seemed to be a bad thing, but Harry and Ron cought on real quick.

"Ashley? What's going on? What is all this?" Neville asked.

"Neville! Oh, I'm so glad you are here. I don't know who..." Ashley started to say, then Neville started backing away from her. "Neville, what is it? What's wrong?"

"No...no you can't be." He said as he looked from the posters to Ashley. "Those eyes...YOUR eyes... I KNEW I had seen them before. How? Why? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Neville, I was going to tell you, I really was...but..." she started to explain.

"Don't you know who that is??? Oh, but of course you do, that's your mother, isn't it? Do you know what the VILE woman has done to me and my family???!!!" Neville yelled.

"Neville, please...let me explain." she stated.

"Yes," they heard her voice from the background, "Why don't you try to explain who you really are."

"You? Why would you do this to me? But why? I never did anything to you...Why would you try to ruin my life? Make everyone so scared that they would never talk to me again, or even look at me without seeing that face!?" Ashley yelled.

"Easy, I had to teach you a lesson. A lesson that you would never forget. And to make sure that you stayed away from what is mine!" Ginny yelled back.

"Ginny stop all of this...I don't understand why you are acting this way. But you are NOT the Ginny that I love." Harry said as he stepped in front of Ashley.

"Oh I get it, just defend her now. I guess I can see who you chose in the end." Ginny said.

"Ginny there is no one to choose...Ashley and I were never together. We never were anything more then friends. Ashley loves Neville. But thanks to you, I think that is ruined now too..." Harry said sadly.

"Neville? What? I thought that it was you she wanted." she said to Harry.

"No, Ginny. Harry has always been faithful to you, but he has been a great friend to me. He and I come from the same background. We never knew our parents, and we are both entrusted to couples that are supposed to care for us. I seemed to be the lucky one in that situation. But that has not stopped him from helping me adjust to this life, and help me realize that who I am is not based on who my parents were, or what they did. I am my own person. And I choose to live my life on the side of the light." Ashley said with her head held high.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Ms. Warner."

They turned to look at the man that had spoken, "Professor Dumbledore?!"

"Yes my dear, and I have heard quite enough..." he assured them. "I think it may be time for Ms. Weasley to accompany me to my office."

Ginny just hung her head as she followed him out of the Entrance Hall.

"I don't know how to thank you guys. For standing by me thru all of this? How can I ever thank you?" Ashley said to all of them.

"Don't worry about us Ash, I think you need to patch things up with you know who, first." Harry said as he pointed over his shoulder to Neville. "And besides, that's what friends are for."

* * *

**ooohhhh.....one more chapter....hope you all loved it. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

When Hermione, Harry, and Ron left the Entrance Hall. She was faced with Neville. He was sitting on the stairs, with his head in his hands.

Ashley walked over to him, and placed her hand on his head. Running her hands over his head, she crouched down to be at eye level with him.

"Neville, I'm so sorry about all of this...I'm sorry that you are hurting. I didn't mean to keep this secret from you, I had no idea how it would effect you." she said.

He lifted his head, and looked her deep in the eyes, "That woman, is the cause of all of this...I never thought that I would have to look into her face...her eyes...and here I am, doing it." he said.

"Neville, what did she do to your family?" Ashley asked.

"She and her husband, used the Crucio curse on both of my parents...they are in the ward at St. Mungos for Spell Damage. They have been there my entire life really. I was just a baby when it happened." he told her.

Ashley started crying, "Oh my, I am so sorry. I had no idea. Now I understand why its so hard for you to look at me, now that you know who I am. I completely understand why it must be so hard. I mean, it's like your looking into her eyes, instead of mine. But I want you to know this Neville, I love you very much, and I would never hurt you. I had no idea about your parents pasts, and I'm sorry for not tell you right away. If I could take back all the terrible things that she has done, I would do that. I would do that for you!" Ashley said as she stood up to walk away.

"Ashley wait," Neville said as he grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to flip out like that. I was just caught by surprise. I have lived a quiet life when it comes to my parents, but I'm ready to open up now. They were good people, and so are you. And you're wrong...I don't see her when I look into your eyes. I see all the good, and love that is inside of you and inside your heart. And I want you to forgive me for being a crazy man, and let me be a part of that. Please, let me inside your heart again! I will be there for you, and protect you...and share all the goodness inside of myself, with you!"

Ashley smiled a teary smile, "Neville, you have always had my heart - from the very 1st day I met you - you have held my heart in the palm of your hand. I would love nothing better than to let you inside my heart, and share my love with you."

"So you forgive me?" he asked.

"Well, there's really nothing to forgive, but if that's what you want me to say...Yes Neville, I forgive you." she said. "As long as you forgive me."

"Done!" he yelled as he picked her up in a tight embrace and spun her around.

"I love you, Neville Longbottom." she said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, Ashley Warner. FOREVER!" he said as he kissed her.

THE END

* * *

**Thank you everyone who read this story...that is the end. Let me know what you think. Please review! Lots of love! :)**


End file.
